madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the Lost Crown
'Madeline and the Lost Crown '''is an episode in Season 2 of ''Madeline. Summary One day in Spring the Girls are out for a walk and stop to be entertained by a street performer. Madeline jumps up and balances on his spinning plates. Later the Girls are playing in the front yard when they hear a very poorly played trumpet. It's Pepito in his front yard hoisting a new flag beside the Spanish and French. Madeline asks what's going on and Pepito says that the Prince of Monaco is staying at his house for the royal parade that will be held tomorrow. Ms. Clavel shows the Girls on a globe where Monaco is located, it's a small, wealthy and beautiful city-state nation that borders France. The Spanish Ambassador, his wife and the house staff set out a red carpet in the front walk for the arrival of the Prince. Madeline hops over the dividing wall between the two house, drops her ball and follows it into the middle of the rolled up carpet. The Embassy staff roll the carpet out, which sends Madeline tumbling towards the Prince. He's revealed to be a young boy the same age as Madeline She bumps into him, knocking off his crown. He's quite graceful of the situation and introduces himself as Pierre. Pepito introduces the rest of the Girls to Pierre and they all go inside to play with Pepito's train set. However, Pierre's royal valet Felipe is quite annoyed with Madeline for knocking the crown off Pierre's head. Pepito jokes that he has many hats, including the one the girls call the Bad Hat. Felipe then cuts the children's playtime short by taking Pierre for his posture lessons. That night Madeline hears someone crying. She goes to the window and sees that it's Pierre. He tells her that as a prince, he almost never gets to have fun. Madeline offers to talk to Ms. Clavel so she will convince Felipe to let Pierre join the Group on their morning walks. The next morning Pepito and Pierre join the Girls as they leave the house. Felipe reminds them to return to the house at 5 PM for the royal parade. They go the park to have fun, but Pierre's crown keeps causing problems. They return to the school, with Pierre throwing his crown away in frustration. Madeline convinces it's not so bad as it's solid gold. Pepito suggests the group get ice cream to feel better. They do so, and Madeline suggests that Pierre take a holiday from being Prince, by leaving his crown and cape at the Embassy. Pierre goes to put the items in the Embassy's safe. The girls then take Pierre on a proper tour of Paris. He has a great time as a normal child. They return home after the tour and Pierre goes to retrieve his crown. However, it's missing. Felipe begins to panic and the Ambassador calls the police. Unfortunately, Detective Moreau is swamped in casework and can't help look for the crown. Madeline organizes a search party, using the one clue they have of a conductor's hat. Using the hat, they start their search at a Paris Metro station. They see a woman wearing a crown and follow her out of the Metro. They follow her to a costume shop, only to realize she is a figurine being carried by the shop owner, the crown being as fake as herself. They continue their search and see something shinning in the Seine. Genevieve jumps in and retrieves it, only to find it's a hubcap to a fancy car which is sitting nearby. The driver thanks them for the find. Madeline then notices a passenger in the car with a crown much similar to Pierre's. She goes to nab it, only for Ms. Clavel to stop her and point out the passenger is in fact the King of England and that crown belongs to him. The Group continues to search throughout Paris, ending in Montmartre before giving up. They head back to the Embassy and Felipe is dismayed to learn they couldn't find the crown. Detective Moreau finally arrives and begins his own investigation. He then identifies a clue the children missed, a trail which leads to Pepito's collection of hats. Pepito is suspected of having stolen the crown, but Madeline is not convinced by the trail. She realizes the spots are in fact chocolate ice cream, which Pierre had eaten earlier. Pierre admits that he himself hid the crown where no one could find it. When asked why, he runs off in tears. Seeing Pierre is upset, the girls take the crown and reengineer it to be less intrusive. They give it to Pierre, who can now play soccer. Felipe approves of the adjustment and invites the girls to join the royal parade. The parade is quite grand with floats from all over the world. The Girls all ride Monaco's float, but Madeline falls from the top and knocks into Felipe, completely destroying his regulations book. She apologizes, but he says he has it all memorized and no longer cares. That night after everyone has gone to bed Ms. Clavel senses something is wrong. She goes to the bedroom to find Chloe and Nicole fighting over one of the toy crowns made for the parade. Madeline breaks up the argument, pointing out how silly it is to fight over a paper crown. Ms. Clavel says even if it was real, it's value would be nothing compared to friendship. Chloe and Nicole apologize to each other and everyone goes back to sleep. Song A Crown of Gold Trivia * The most recent King of the United Kingdom was King George VI who reigned from 1936 to 1952. * Madeline in London likely chronologically takes place after this episode as the Girls meet Queen Elizabeth who did not become the British Monarch until 1952. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes